An Audience with the Superior
by kickcows
Summary: Axel is summoned to Xemnas' office. OF course he won't refuse a direct order. Lemon. One-shot. Xemnas/Axel pairing in honor of 1/8.


**Written for Xemnas/Axel day. A non-traditional pairing, but one I've found to be extremely sexy. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

Axel raised his gloved hand and knocked on the door. He wasn't quite sure why he had been summoned here, but he knew better than to ignore the summons. Saix had approached him ten minutes ago in the Grey Area, where he had just been sitting - reading some reports in regards to a mission he had just completed.

"Number VIII." Saix stood over him.

The redhead looked up at him. "Really? We're back to numbers, are we, Saix? Fine. What can I do for you, Number VII?" He sighed, bored already with his friends' attitude. He hated how he spoke to him sometimes, always assuming he was better than him.

"The Superior is requesting an audience with you." Saix turned and walked back to watch his beloved Kingdom Hearts. Axel could not believe what he had just heard. Instead of questioning his friend, he rose from his seat and made his way to the Superior's office.

He didn't hear a response the first time he knocked. He waited a few more minutes and then proceeded to knock louder and longer this time.

"Enter," he heard Xemnas say from behind the closed door. He took a deep breath and entered the office, closing the door behind him. "Please lock the door, Number VIII." Not one to argue with his boss, Axel did as he was instructed. He approached his desk and stood there. "Please, take a seat." Xemnas raised his hand, gesturing for him to sit. He sat down on the edge of the seat.

Doing his best to calm down, Axel took a moment before speaking. "You wanted to see me, Superior?" He stared into the man's glowing, amber eyes. He willed his body to calm down - even though he hardly ever was alone with the Superior, the few times that he had been alone with him...the memories raced through his mind. He couldn't quite figure out why he was so nervous.

Xemnas smiled at him. "I did, Axel. And please, call me Xemnas." Axel nodded his head. "Good. Now, how are you?"

Staring at him dumbfounded, Axel shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess. Why?" _What's he playing at? Just come out with already! I hate games._

"Just making small talk." Xemnas slowly began to take off his gloves, laying them on his desk. "Aren't you wondering why I've asked you here?" He pushed back his chair from his desk.

Axel wasn't quite sure how he should answer that. He scratched his head. "Did I do something to displease you, sir? I mean, Xemnas?"

Shaking his head, Xemnas motioned for Axel to come over to where he was. Feeling his nerves begin to shake in anticipation, Axel stood up from his chair and walked around the desk. He stood next to the calm and serene man. "Yes, Xemnas?" he barely spoke.

His eyes widened as he felt the other man's hands' on his thighs. "Kneel, Axel." Doing as he was told, the redhead got down on his knees. What he was met with should have surprised him more than it did. He had been hoping this would be the sight that he would see, but did not want to let Xemnas recognize that. He had been treated to seeing Xemnas' arousal, standing at complete attention for Axel. He bit back a moan in his throat, desperate to put his lips around the organ in front of him. He glanced up with need in his eyes and saw Xemnas' mouth open and shuddered when he heard the man moan. "Do you like what you see, Axel?"

Locking his gaze with the amber eyes, all he could do was wet his lips with his tongue and nod his head obediently. "Lick it," Xemnas commanded. Not one to disobey orders, he leaned forward to wrapped his lips around the tip, slowly lowering his mouth down the thick shaft, running his tongue all over it. He felt Xemnas place his hands in his hair. "Now suck." Hollowing his cheeks, Axel began to suck the man into his mouth, pushing him in deeper. He felt the man begin to move his head and followed the motions that he wanted. "Axel, stop," Xemnas gripped his head tightly. Axel slowly slid his mouth off of him, reveling in the taste of him.

"Is something wrong?" Axel wiped his mouth, turning his emerald eyes up to golden ones. He had wanted to make the man release for him. He wanted to make him feel good.

Xemnas smiled. "No, there's nothing wrong. Axel, would you be so kind as to remove your boots and pants?" Axel nodded, doing as he was told. He bent down, careful not to bump into Xemnas, and slowly pulled off his boots, then gracefully took off his pants and placed them on the side of the desk. "Please lay down on the desk." Raising an eyebrow, Axel sat down on the desk, then let himself fall backwards. He moaned quietly when he felt Xemnas' hands on his hips, pulling him to the edge. He was glad that he had licked the man thoroughly. He spread his legs a little further and moaned when he felt him press against his entrance. "Good, Axel...stay on the desk while I...take care of business."

He cried out as the larger man filled him. He wasn't used to being on the receiving side, as he was sure Xemnas was well aware. There were only two people in the Organization that he'd allow to do this to his body - the person who was currently doing so, and the bluenette - Saix. It had been so long since this feeling that he couldn't get enough of it. He grabbed onto Xemnas' arms, that were still holding his hips and pushed the man deeper inside of him, squeezing tighter when he felt the man's tip brush against his sweet spot. His eyes shot open and he saw Xemnas staring at him. Axel bit his lip, wanting so badly to touch himself but was afraid of what the man thrusting in and out of him would do. He didn't have to worry too long because a few moments later, Xemnas took one hand off of his hip, licked his palm and began to stroke the redhead.

"Xemnas!" Axel shouted at the touch, relishing how the man's hand felt on his body. It had been too long since he'd felt his touch in this manner. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought of when he'd be called to this man's office again. He felt his lower stomach begin to burn, signaling that he was close to completion. "I'm...I'm..." Axel cried out as he came over Xemnas' hand, the man continuing to milk him of his pleasure. The redhead howled, feeling Xemnas releasing inside of him, wanting the feeling to never end. But end it did.

Taking a cloth from inside of his desk, Xemnas slid out of him and wiped his backside for him. He handed Axel his pants and he stood up, putting them back on. Axel walked over to get his boots and slipped those on as well. He walked over to the other side of the desk and remained standing.

"Was there anything else that you require of me, Superior?" Axel asked quietly. He knew the drill. Once Xemnas was finished, it was back to business - no more calling him by his Nobody name. He felt drained due to the magnificent orgasm he had just experienced.

Looking down at his desk, shuffling papers around, Xemnas shook his head. "That'll be all, Number VIII. I'll see you at our daily meeting." Understanding passed between their eyes as Axel looked at him before turning around to unlock the door.

He stepped outside and took a deep breath, leaning against the door. He made his way back to the Grey Area and sat back in the seat he had been sitting in before, taking out his notes again.

"Well? What did the Superior want?" Saix came over, becoming the nosy busybody that he was when it came to Xemnas.

He felt a smile slip on his face. "That's between me and the Superior." He winked and went back to his paperwork, leaving the bluenette standing there with a dumbfounded expression on his face.


End file.
